loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Move Hollow Equipment
Move Hollow is slowly becoming the trading hub of all north Hilsyren, on par with some of the cities of Eyshabreen for variety and Naragata for the exotic, although its relative distance from the any coast means that it is not the first to get such things. The elven population on the outskirts of the town adds a little spice to the market goods but the master pieces of the race will still need to be acquired in somewhere like Veranadae or Eberlene accross the Ossa. Though magic items are for sale here, as are magic services, all the typical laws of Hilsyren magic must still be obeyed (see Arcanville Equipment and/or Hilsyren Law for details). 'Wealth Limits' Move Hollow as a large town has access to items of up to a 10,000gp limit and spells of up to 5th level. 'Mundane Equipment' Weapons Weapons favoured by the hunter or traveller are in great demand here, but the city's proximity to Lanasail upon the River Syth means even the heavy metal goods of that place are available here to some degree. The elves sell some very fine bows and some very ingenious arrows from Veranadae, though the prices are far greater due to their rarity. * 'Armour' Leathers and forest designed goods are at an upper most here, especially adventuring and camoflauged themed protective items. Odd suits of metal armour made in Lansail or by the dwarves of Urgosh are also bought to be sold here. * 'Special Materials' Animals hides from the mundane are common but so are the more exotic monster skins turned into armour and clothes. Special materials do come through here so you could concievable find anything here, but they wouldn't nessessarily have the crafters to make it into what you needed. * 'Goods and Services' Adventurung gear, things to hunt strange beasts, oddities passing though from other lands that come and go depending upon popularity and things for the common man or farmer are all available. * 'Special Substances and Items' While alchemical items do pass through here there is not a high influx of them, but herbal concoctions and inventions are some of the finest in all of Hilsyren for sure, matching the villages on the elven boarders of Eyshabreen. Some say this is to do with the Wood Ones of the Riorast. Trinkets are charms are everywhere, even ones that the Vatic would usually frown upon, but they seem to do little harm and are hard to regulate in such a cosmopolitan place. Adventuring gear focused on travelling through the woods is always available, as are new fads and tricks brought over from the ingenious gnomes of Rasbaer. * 'Tools and Skill Kits' Most people are catered for here, but rangers and wood people have the monopoly on the market when it comes to new and clever tools for their trade. * 'Clothing' Naturally made and tough wearing clothes are common here, but the more wealthy of the people who come through here are always able to find fairly recent fashions only a few months old from the more asthethis based lands. * 'Food Drink and Lodgings' Fine and comfortable ins from flop houses to fine wealthy establishments can be found here and all sorts of interesting ways of cooking local foods with foreign spices and herbs. * 'Mounts and Related Gear' People are often surprised that Move Hollow has some of the finest horse riding gear in all the land, and though they do not have the heavy armours used by the cavaliers of Leoshire, the presence of the famed Blue Dale Riders means anything to make horses well protected without reducing their speed is constantly being perfected and shared with the general populace. * 'Transport' There are constan river ships heading up and down the River Syth, and you can always find passage to somewhere along its banks. * 'Spellcasting and Services' With only one established wizard in the town, it is hard to negotiate with him as advisor to the Throne Lord, but potentially if needed up to 5th level magic can be gained access to, but you better have a good cause. The recently built church also offers up to 5th level magic from its half-elven minister.